


doggy time

by dead dove (ucchuu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of yuzutori if you squint idk, tori fucks the dog, you know, yuzuru is there too at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucchuu/pseuds/dead%20dove
Summary: Tori fucks the dog to relax and let out some steam. He gets caught in the act. (〃▽〃)
Relationships: King/Himemiya Touri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	doggy time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this with the help of the AI Dungeon.  
> I was really surprised to see just how deranged the AI could be, so I started playing around with it. A lot. I just wanted to write some enstars beast tbh. It's about as bad as something written by artificial intelligence and a sleep deprived human can be. The ending is a SO wonky, because I wanted to put Yuzuru in there, but then I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with him lmao, I just wanted it to end finally lmao, anyway, enjoy.
> 
> boy x doggy don't like do not read >.< I'm not serious, the fic lowkey is tho

Tonight was the night. Tori looked around to make sure no one followed him, as he ushered King into his room and closed the door, making sure to lock it with a key behind him. The dog followed the small boy and looked at him curiously, wagging its tail.

"Down, boy. Stay." Tori ordered and the dog obeyed. Tori patted the dog's head and started to undress, making sure the dogs stayed put. He stripped off his clothes, dropping them to the floor with shaking hands. Then, he climbed onto the silky bed.

He searched his nightstand for the lube, and once he found it, he applied a generous amount to his fingers. He lied down onto the covers and spread his legs, one of his fingers carefully making its way inside. It's wasn't his first time fingering himself, but it felt different since this time it was in preparation for something more. Something he had no experience with, but he knew he wanted.

He looked over at the dog. King stared back at him from his place on the floor, not really interested in what his master was doing just yet. Humans sometimes did silly things like that. Besides, he wasn't allowed on the bed.

Tori inserted another finger and started fucking his ass onto the two of them."See, King? I'm doing it for you~," he told the dog with a giggle that got cut off by a grunt, when he put a third finger inside his asshole, tucking it alongside the others. He started to thrust them in and out roughly. The boy started panting and shaking with anticipation. There wasn't much more he could do, shoving his fingers in and out at a desperately quickening pace. He let out a few moans, which he tried to drown in a pillow.

King looked at him confused, whining. He titled his head, listening to the sound his master was making. The dog felt restless and weird, an unknown feeling. He got up and whined once more, worried about what his master was doing. Still, he didn't move from his place.

Tori decided he's prepared enough and called the golden retriever over. "Come here, boy, I need you," he patted the bed.

King approached cautiously and stopped at the leg of the bed. He looked at Tori expectantly, tilting his head to the side. Usually, he wasn't allowed on the bed, so the dog didn't understand what it was that his master wanted from him.

"Come on. Up." Tori patted the mattress next to him with more urgency. Why didn't King get the hint? The lube he used was mixed with the pheromones of a female dog in heat! It wasn't easy to get this stuff at all, so why didn't his dog react? Maybe he should let him take a whiff of it first? He reached out his hand, sticking his lubed fingers close to the canine's nose. He hoped that will get King on the right track.

The dog sniffed at his finger and, seemingly understanding what's it for, started happily licking them. The animal grew excitable, shifting in place and wagging his tail energetically. "That's a good boy."

Tori pulled his fingers out of the dog's reach. The dog looked at him with sad eyes and whined. The boy applied some more fresh lube onto his hole and asscheeks. He ought to be smelling like a proper bitch in heat by now. All ready and in position, on his knees, too. 

The dog needed no more invitation and it scrambled up on the bed. It circled Tori and then started sniffing at his hole. Tori spread his legs wider and arched his back, pushing his butt back to meet the dog's snout.

The dog started licking around the rim of his asshole, hungrily scrapping Tori's hole and occasionally lapping at his small balls. The dog notions of pleasure were mixed. He was eager to please his bitch. To get the bitch in the mood and breed her real good. King has only ever been a good dog before, but now a more primitive part took over. He still wanted to please his master, but his master wasn't mad at him, so the dog continued.

Tori's hands shook, as he let his shoulder slump onto the bed, resting his face in the silky covers as he let his dog lick his asshole. His butt was up in the air, presenting as any good bitch would. 

King gave Tori one last lick and then positioned himself behind the boy. Tori felt the dog's furry weight resting on top of his back. The dog's paws wrapped around his hips, claws digging into the skin of his belly, almost painfully. Something slimy and hard poked around the boy's asscheeks, sliding against his skin and rubbing all over his behind. It takes a while for it to find the right spot, but once it hit its mark, it forced itself inside, all in one thrust.

Tori's mouth gaped open and he lets out a stifled moan. The dog's cock is already much larger than his fingers. It started thrusting inside him, and the boy could feel King's soft fur rubbing against his back. The dog was burning hot on top of him. The boy's legs started shaking from the sheer force of the dog's pounding. He pushed himself up with one arm to take some of the pressure off his knees. He propped himself up on it while his other hand went to wrap itself around his tiny dick.

He was jerking off to the rhythm of the dog's thrusts. Precum dribbled down his dick as he stroked himself. "G-good boy!" he groaned. "You're making me feel so good." The dog let out an excited bark before continuing his assault on the boy. King kept going for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it only took a minute and a half, until the dog's pace grew totally erratic and Tori's asscheeks clenched as he felt King's knot start to grow big inside of him. 

"Ahh! Ahhh! Aagh!" Tori screamed. "Agh!" His voice turned hoarse and raspy. He couldn't hold it anymore; he began panting heavily while waves of ecstasy took over his body. Large amounts of precum spilled out of the head of his dick and down his shaft onto the bed covers beneath him. 

He looked over his shoulder to get a glance at the dog. He could feel a shiver going down his spine as he saw no trace of his beloved pet in the creature that was panting on the side of his face, its brown eyes filled with nothing but mindless instinct to breed the tight hole offered to it.

It felt so hot inside of him. The knot stretched him out to the point where it felt like he would tear at any moment. He could feel his insides being pushed to their limits. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes, but he kept himself from crying out. Instead, he bit into his pillow. This is what he wanted, right? To let go and forget about appearances and responsibilities and submit instead to his instinctual nature. How many times had he woken up with his sheets sticky from dreams of being taken by the very beast that was pounding him right now?

With his knot at full size, King didn't have a lot of room to move around at all, but he still managed to slam a few sharps thrusts into Tori, before going completely still. 

The boy could feel the heat of the dog's loins burning against his own. He could feel every inch of the dog's dick inside him. He could feel his heartbeat through the flesh rod pulsing inside him. It didn't take long before Tori could feel warmth spread inside him, signaling that the deed was done.

He could feel his eyes start to roll back as all of his weight was held up by the dog's dick and knot. His arms gave out, followed by his legs until he was just supported by his connection to the dog's dick.

The knot kept pulsating as it released more and more dog cum into him. He could feel a warmth spread through his belly again and again as each pulse went off. The sheer intensity of it made his own dick explode without even touching it. 

Done, the dog got off his back, the knot still inside him and still releasing seed deep inside of him. He let out a sigh of contentment as he could swear he felt his stomach expand from the amount of dog cum inside him. 

"Good boy. Such a good boy," he panted out as he tried to get comfortable on his belly, his ass raised and flush with the dog's. He wondered how long it will take until the knot shrinks enough to pull out. He read somewhere that it could take up to an hour, and he really hoped it wasn't the case.

King, not being an experienced stud at all, didn't know what to do, keeping trying to pull away and get free, only to tug painfully at Tori's asshole and drag the boy along with him.

"Cut it out, King! Just... just stop moving for a second." He tried to command through his winces. The dog stopped pulling, but he could feel the fat knot still inside him.

"Just stay like that for a moment..." He commanded as the stretched and filled feeling made him wince again. It was starting to get too much. He collapsed onto the bed and made King lie down with him, his ass still glued to the base of the dog's cock. Tori decided he might as well try to relax to make the process go faster. He looked affectionately at the dog and started petting his head.

He was enjoying the soft fur of King's neck when he noticed the dog's ears perk up at something. He rose in alarm. Shortly after he could hear the sound of the footsteps on the corridor. This time, it was him, who started to try to get away, grabbing at the base of the dog's dick and trying to force it out of him while doing his best not to let any sound slip from his lips.

It proves to be impossible. He hears the door getting unlocked. There's nowhere to go with King's knot still inside of him. His eyes go wide as the doorknob starts to twist. The door opens, and everything happens in slow motion. He could swear that it was somehow all a nightmare, just a really fucked up one.

"Young master-" 

The butler stopped his sentence short when he realized what he just walked on. He tried to understand the sight in front of him. He froze in place, his eyes darting between the boy's naked body and bare ass, and the red canine penis buried deep in the said ass.

Tori tried to apologize, but all that came out was incomprehensible wailing, interrupted by pained moans and groans, as King pulled his ass by the knot and off the bed, walking up to Yuzuru to greet him. Tori fought against the knot pulling him as best as he could, but the painful tugging made him give up and let himself get pulled by the dog, crawling backward in an awkward manner. He wished the ground could swallow him whole. Yuzuru looked at Tori with a mixture of shock and disgust, trying to ignore the dog.

"What is this? I... I can't..." He stuttered, trying to find the words. Tori could only look at him with tears streaming down his face. He sniffled. 

"Please... please, don't tell anyone..." He begged. "You can punish me however you want, just please, don't tell them!"

Yuzuru sighed. It's not like he could do anything to harm his little young master anyway, as disappointed and disgusted as he was with him.

"Don't worry. This won't leave this room."

Tori averted his gaze and quietly muttered "You... you don't hate me now, right, Yuzuru?"

Instead of replying, he kneeled and looked at the knot. So that's what gets Tori going? He couldn't say he approved. He held Tori's hips and tugged at the knot. It didn't give way so easily, but it did slip out an inch or two. Then, he pushed it back in. Then out, then in. He experimented with the rhythm for a while, and soon he found one that worked. It was a slow and steady thrusting that soon had Tori's whimpers turning into moans.

If Yuzuru focused hard enough, he was almost able to ignore that it was a dog cock he was handling, not some sort of freaky sex toy from his master's collection. He looked at the boy's face, contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure as he continued his thrusting. It didn't matter if it was a dog cock or not, Tori was enjoying it.

The dog was awfully calm, all spent from fucking Tori. It let Yuzuru move it's softening his dick in and out of Tori. He'd half expect it to start humping up and down or thrusting its hips like a maniac, but it just stood there, occasionally turning its head to watch what Yuzuru was doing with mild curiosity.

Finally, Yuzuru pulled the canine prick out of Tori. He watched it shrink before his eyes. He shooed the dog away to the corner of the room and focused his attention on his young master. He lifted him up and set him on the bed.

"I'll clean you up." He said softly, as he took a washcloth and wiped away all the dog cum that he could from Tori's entrance. There was a lot of it.

"Y-you don't need to..." Tori whimpered.

"I know." He said with a smile. "But I want to." 

As he finished washing him off, he looked at the clock.

"It's almost time for you to go to sleep, young master. You should get dressed in your pajamas." He advised.

He started to get off the bed, but Tori grabbed his arm. 

"Stay with me tonight, Yuzuru."

He knew it was a silly request that he'd regret asking soon, but for some reason, he felt genuinely afraid. Maybe it was the fact that he just had sex with a dog and got caught. Who knows? He just knew he didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts.

"Of course."

Tori sighs and closes his eyes.

He fucked up a big-time, but at least Yuzuru's still looking out for him. 

Yuzuru helped him change into his pajamas and brushed his hair. Nothing out of the ordinary for the pair, but he knew it would change soon. He could feel it. They laid down in bed and closed their eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Yuzuru." He mumbled.

"You're welcome, Tori."

Tori cuddled to his butler and drifted off to sleep with a light smile on his face.

Yuzuru stayed awake, watching the boy he vowed to protect. They're going to have to have a long talk about Tori's sexual frustrations. But that could wait until the morning.

"Good night, Tori."

Tightly wrapping the covers around him, he closed his eyes and fell into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to talk to me about fictional characters getting some quality doggie time feel free to hit me up at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kagaminecest) <3  
> don't bother with hate comments, i get off to them


End file.
